1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sound simulation and light source synchronization. More specifically, the present invention relates to simulation of an electric arc using a light scaffold controlled by an electronic circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Model building is a hobby that involves the creation of models either from kits or from other materials acquired by the builder and can include modeling such as model aircraft, model cars, building models, rail transport modeling, and other types of architectural models. Many different types of light effects can be used in models, including simulators, booster boards and super flashers. For example, simulators are used to replicate the heat source glow seen in furnaces, mimic the crackling fire in a fireplace, emulate the sparks created by pickups as electric locomotives move along the rails, reproduce the effect of a flickering or defective light as well as provide arc and gas welding that reproduces the varying intensity, intermittence and slight color changes just like real welding.
An electric arc is created when a sustained electric current passes from one solid electrical conductor to another through air or other gas. The gas in between the conductors (or electrodes) becomes ionized and thereby produces light and heat. A model or the like created to show electrical hazards would benefit from the simulation of an electric arc without actually creating the electrical arc. Additionally, the effectiveness of the model for pointing out electrical hazards would be greatly enhanced by an acoustically realistic sound that is similar to a high voltage electric arc.
In the electric industry, lineman and maintenance workers use an hot stick to move high voltage wires, reset high voltage switches and circuit breakers, etc. Using the hot stick provides a safe distance and insulation against a lethal electric shock. A model display or the like created to show electrical hazards could benefit from the use of an hot stick that would generate an arc effect in order to show anywhere on the model display where there is an electrical hazard risk.